Polos Opuestos - Un Mismo Ser
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: Tratas de huir de todo lo que te aqueja, sin saber que tu peor enemigo eres tú, y siempre le llevaras contigo...


**Shin Maverick de vuelta a las andadas mensuales \\(._.)'/ ¿Nadie? Bueh**

 **Les vengo con un one-shot recien sacado del horno de mi cabeza ( -u-) Está caliente ;) Como sho XD Naaah (._.)/ Para aclarar, soñé con esto hace casi un mes XD Desde entonces hice de todo para escribir (Excepto cuando se iba la luz -_- Ahí tuve que esperar a que les diera la gana a los de Corpoelec de ponerla de nuevo ¿Parte buena? :'D Ya tengo nueva batería para mi BB)**

 **(._.)/ Bien, antes de empezar, les recuerdo que hoy es una fecha especial (-w-) Como no \ :v / Hoy es el Día Mundial sin tabaco... Ah, sí, y también cumpleaños de Selene :v Sí, no se hagan. Esa misma Selene Cruxe a la que siempre le pidieron escribir un Jori rated M (-u-) Para ella la dedicatoria, y el dibujo ( :P Sé que amas más a Justice, pero es lo que hay)**

 **NOTA: El siguiente fic puede ser perturbador para algunas personas, así como más enredado que un plato de fideos de la Aldea de la Hoja. Se recomienda discresión, y un bowl con palomitas**

* * *

 **Polos Opuestos: Un Mismo Ser**

* * *

Catherine Valentine, conocida por ser una joven jovial de diecisiete años. Sus rasgos más característicos son su cabellera rojiza, y su siempre bulliciosa personalidad. Ahora, toda esa alegría era opacada por causa de los acontecimientos recientes. ¿La razón? Jadelyn West.

– Sé que sabes donde se esconde Jadelyn – Afirmó el captor de Catherine.

Jadelyn, o Jade, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja. Era todo lo contrario a ella. Con una actitud mordaz, sus perturbadores gustos góticos y demás pasatiempos extraños, la gente afirmaba que -en comparación- ambas chicas eran como el día y la noche. A menudo nacía la interrogante ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían ser amigas? Su amistad era el claro ejemplo de los "Polos Opuestos".

– Ya le dije que no...

– ¡A mí no me engañas, niña! – Interrumpió el hombre bruscamente, chocando su palma contra la mesa – Hay evidencia que la ubican en tu casa poco antes de que asesinara a los chicos. Algo debió haberte dicho –.

Catherine seguía afirmando lo mismo; sólo habían hablado acerca de lo que pasaba en la vida de Jade. Ésta última estaba alterada cuando llegó a casa de la pelirroja. Había peleado con su familia luego de que descubrieron que tenía un "amorío" con otra chica. Por último, después charlar un rato y que Jade aparentemente se calmara, ésta se habría marchado a casa. Grande fue la sorpresa al otro día, con la noticia de cuatro asesinatos atroces, teniendo como principal sospechosa de los crímenes -y con fuertes pruebas en su contra- a Jadelyn. Las víctimas no eran otras que sus amigos Beck, André, Robbie, y Victoria.

Catherine sólo podía mostrarse cabizbaja ante la presencia del padre de su otra mejor amiga, Victoria.

– Yo no sé nada, señor Vega. Por favor, ya déjeme ir – Suplicó la chica, haciendo sonar el par de esposas que la retenían en su silla. Nunca pasó por su mente que éste hombre, un condecorado oficial de policía, la iba a secuestrar y llevar a un edificio en construcción abandonado para interrogarla.

– Cat, por favor – Suplicó David Vega con más calma, llamando a la chica por el apodo que le dieron sus amigos – No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es –.

– Yo sólo sé – Suspiró la pelirroja luego de un momento – que nada de esto habría pasado si Jade no se hubiera enamorado de Tori.

* * *

 **Victoria**

* * *

Victoria Vega, o como le conocía la mayoría: Tori. Una bella morena de ascendencia latina, considerada por muchos como la chica perfecta. Ya fuera por sus talentos, su carisma, o su bondad, se había ganado el corazón de profesores y alumnos con su llegada. Y claro, nunca faltaban quienes envidiaran su vida y quisieran ser ella. Pero esas personas no podían estar más lejos de la verdad.

Muchas cosas ocupaban la mente de Victoria, siendo las principales su familia y su relación clandestina con Jade. Sí. La misma chica con quién llevó una terrible enemistad desde el primer día. Fue la persistencia de Tori para ganar la amistad de la gótica la que hizo -a ésta última- darle una oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Ninguna de las dos hubiera imaginado que su conexión llevaría a algo más profundo entre ambas.

Desde el principio, Victoria temía interferir en la relación de Jade con su novio -que aparte era uno de sus primeros amigos desde el cambio de colegio-, pero no podía evitarlo. Ninguna podía. Ambas sabían lo que sentían por la otra, y que eso no iba a desaparecer así como así. Fue entonces que empezaron una relación a escondidas de todos, amigos y familias.

La familia de Victoria no le prestó mucha atención a la situación sentimental de su hija. Pasaban por sus propios problemas. Sus padres peleaban cada vez más como para notarlo. Holly reclamaba a David gastar todo su tiempo en el trabajo, y él le echaba en cara a ella sus salidas nocturnas. Su hermana Trina, por otro lado, se preocupaba más por ella misma que por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por una vez, la menor de las Vega agradecía estas riñas que la desviaban del foco de atención.

Curiosamente era una de las cosas que Jade tenía en común con Tori, y lo que hizo a la gótica el darse cuenta de que había más debajo de aquella hermosa sonrisa.

A diferencia de Victoria, Jade usaba la mascara de chica dura, alejando así a cualquiera que intentara conocer su verdadero _yo_.

En conclusión, no eran tan diferentes, pues ambas tenían cosas que escondían de los demás en el baúl de sus almas. Y ahora, era algo en común.

– _¿Y si escapamos?_ – Preguntó de pronto la pelinegra, mirando al techo de la habitación de Tori.

Era una de esas noches en casa de los Vega en las que no quedaba nadie más que la su amor prohibido.

La pregunta ocupaba una y otra vez la mente de Jadelyn, y sospechaba que también la de Victoria. Escapar de todas las presiones, huir a otro lugar, lejos de todo; quizás al otro lado del país. No importaba, en tanto estuvieran juntas.

– _Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras para pensar –_ Habló de nuevo, al ver la lucha interna en los ojos de la latina – _Pero más vale que te apures, porque me hago vieja_ – Bromeó, para luego enredarse con Victoria bajo las sabanas de la cama, entre besos y caricias que demostraran lo que sentían la una por la otra.

* * *

– Y si amaba tanto a mi hija, entonces ¿por que la asesinó? – Interrogó el oficial.

– No fue ella, se lo puedo asegurar – Trató de defender la pelirroja – Si usted conociera a Jade tan bien como yo, sabría que ella es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Mucho menos a alguien que ama –.

Catherine admiraba a Tori por haber llegado tan lejos con Jadelyn. Sabía que muchas decepciones en la vida de la gótica la habían convertido en la persona cerrada que era. Pero aunque guardara secretos, sabía que _**asesinar a sus amigos**_ no estaba en la lista.

– ¿Entonces que es esto? – David señaló al archivo sobre la mesa, el expediente de Beckett Oliver – Cualquiera pensaría que, por lo que dices, ella hubiera tenido compasión por alguien con quien sostuvo más de dos años de relación –.

Catherine sólo miraba tristemente las fotografías del camper destrozado de su fallecido amigo canadiense.

– Sólo puedo sentir lastima por Beck –.

* * *

 **Beck**

* * *

Beck era esa clase de chico que las chicas sueñan con tener a su lado. Se presentaba siempre como alguien amable, con talentos para el teatro que le hacían sobresalir del resto de sus compañeros. Algunos bromeaban, diciendo que Tori era el equivalente a su contraparte femenina. No estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Varios de los rasgos en su personalidad -los cuales tenía en común con Victoria- eran los que habían atraído a Jadelyn en primer lugar. Fue así como comenzó su relación con Jade, siendo parte de las parejas más populares de la escuela.

Al principio todo parecía perfecto, uno de tantos romances juveniles. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaron las peleas, todas suscitadas bien fuera, o por los paranoicos celos de la gótica ó por los intentos del canadiense por tratar de cambiar las actitudes de su novia. A veces pasaban semanas sin hablarse, pero al final siempre encontraban un camino a la reconciliación.

La llegada de Victoria sería el principio del fin de aquella turbia relación. Si bien Beck se mostró "discretamente" interesado en algo más que una amistad con la latina, ésta última no quiso interferir con la relación -algo que Jade agradecía internamente-. Incluso les ofreció su ayuda un sinnúmero de veces para arreglar el noviazgo, aún si ninguno se la pedía.

Victoria, notando la angustia de Jade por el temor de perder a su pareja, enfocó más su atención en ella, lo que sirvió así como otro elemento de unión entre ambas. Un giro irónico del destino, pues se suponía que esas "atenciones" mejorarían la relación de Beck y Jade, y no al revés.

El lazo de Jade y Tori se fortalecía, mientras el de Beck y Jade se debilitaba al punto de que sólo los unía la rutina. Se habían distanciado tanto que sólo se veían en la escuela. Ya ni siquiera visitaban la casa del otro ni para pasar el rato. Por eso es que Beck se extrañó cuando vio a Jadelyn en la puerta de su camper aquella fatídica noche.

– _¿Jade? –_ Preguntó al ver a la chica frente a su puerta _– ¿Qué haces a…_ – Entonces fue acallado por los labios de la gótica.

Atontado por el sueño y el momento, se dejó llevar hasta su cama, en donde compartió el que sería el último momento íntimo con su novia.

* * *

– Jamás debió tratar de cambiar a Jade. Sólo aceptarla tal como es – Se quejó la pelirroja.

– ¿Y te parece que esa es excusa para dejarlo morir EN UN BASURERO? – Interrogó el oficial Vega elevando la voz, la cual resonó por todo el lugar.

– ¡Ya le dije que no pudo ser ella! – La pelirroja hizo sonar las esposas, sacudiéndose en su asiento por la frustración que sentía – Ella no haría esa clase de cosas. Por más negra que pudiera estar su alma – La construcción quedó en silencio nuevamente por unos minutos.

Ya era de noche. Ambos habían perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas horas llevaban ahí. El frustrado David Vega se paseaba de un lado al otro del oscuro lugar. La única luz provenía de un débil foco instalado en el techo, para cuando los obreros tuvieran que trabajar algún turno nocturno.

Luego de un rato más, el oficial volteó a ver a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre André Harris? – Preguntó, sentándose en la otra silla frente a Catherine.

– ¿Que hay con él? –.

– Bueno, era el mejor amigo de mi hija. Eran obvias sus intenciones con ella – Soltó Vega con amargada burla.

* * *

 **André**

* * *

André era el equivalente de Cat en cuanto a ser el confidente de su amiga -en éste caso, Victoria-. Fue el primer amigo que la latina tuvo; incluso antes de entrar al colegio. Fue él quien la convenció de entrar, quien la animó el primer día, quién le presentó a los chicos. Podría decirse que él inició todo.

La mayoría de su tiempo la gastaba en casa de Victoria, ya fuera para hacer algún proyecto o para pasar el rato lejos de su loca abuela. Eran inseparables; como deberían ser un par de hermanos. Ese era el problema para el chico de tez morena.

No era ningún secreto que André Harris era un mujeriego de primera. Cada semana tenía una chica nueva con la que salir. Sin embargo, secretamente tenía su mirada desde hacía tiempo en la latina. Incluso una vez había fingido que le gustaba Jade sólo para ver la reacción de la latina. Por un momento creyó haber logrado lo que quería, pero la realidad era que Victoria no quería que André "interfiriera en la relación de Jade y Beck". Algo hipócrita luego de que la misma Tori fuera quien enamorara a Jade.

El moreno decidió guardar sus sentimientos a la sombra de todos, no haciendo _tan obvio_ su enamoramiento por su mejor amiga. Al menos hasta hacía poco, cuando en una noche de amargura, André se le declaró a Tori en la puerta de su casa, justo antes de que la gótica apareciera. Luego de muchos ruegos, lograron hacer que mantuviera el secreto. Por más molestia que esto le causara, quería ver a su amiga feliz.

* * *

– Juró guardar el secreto. Pero al parecer esto no fue suficiente para Jadelyn, y tuvo que deshacerse de los cabos sueltos – Catherine se mantenía con su vista fija a la nada, escuchando todos aquellos hechos y evidencias que apuntaban a que, su amiga gótica, era la culpable de todo – ¿Sabes?, – Siguió hablando Vega – si me preguntas, diría que todo esto ya lo había planeado –.

– ¿A que se refiere? –.

– Bueno. Quizás pensó que desasiéndose de todos se arreglarían sus problemas. Primero Beck, luego André, y quizás llevarse a Tori por la fuerza a sabrá ella donde. Pero quién no estaba contemplado en el plan era Robbie Shapiro - Ante la mención de aquel nombre, la chica volvió su atención al policía.

* * *

 **Robbie**

* * *

Robbie Shapiro, tachado de "nerd" o "el chico raro". Esto debido a que se escondía del mundo real con ayuda de la tecnología, o su títere "Rex"; una versión en miniatura de él mismo que siempre llevaba consigo a todos lados. Era como su _alter ego_ , todo lo que él quería ser, pero sin las consecuencias. Todos lo tomaban como el acto fastidioso de ventrilocuismo Robbie.

En repetidas ocasiones trató de declararse a Cat, pero nunca encontraba el valor para expresar sus sentimientos -era sólo por medio del muñeco de madera que podía ser él-.

Victoria siempre trató de animarlo, argumentado que no necesitaba de una marioneta para ser quién era de verdad, y sólo necesitaba de confianza. Fue entonces que decidió probarse a sí mismo.

Dejando a Rex al cuidado de André, Robbie salió a una fiesta para intentar conocer nuevas personas, recordando las palabras de aliento de la latina de ser quién era. El chico pudo congeniar con una gran cantidad de gente. No se había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

Mientras pasaba a recoger su títere en la casa Harris, fue tomado por sorpresa al ver a una familiar chica gótica saliendo de la residencia a oscuras.

– _¿Jade?_ – Preguntó Robbie, notando después un par de tijeras ensangrentadas en manos de la chica.

* * *

– Creo que su muerte fue algo improvisado - David volteó a ver nuevamente a la pelirroja, la cual tenía un rostro afligido – ¿Era especial para ti, no? –.

– Robbie era un buen chico. Yo lo veía como un hermano, aunque él me viera como algo más - La cautiva cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener las lagrimas – El pobre sólo estaba en el lugar y hora equivocados –.

– ¡Pero no hay perdón para esto, Cat! – Exclamó David con rabia, señalando las imágenes de los archivos de cada asesinato.

En un orden establecido, los crímenes ocurrieron poco después de la medianoche.

El primero había sido Beck, cuyo camper había sido puesto en un triturador de vehículos de un desgüesadero, con él todavía dentro.

Luego estaba André, que mientras revisaba una falla de luz en su casa, fue sorprendido y apuñalado en todo el rostro, dejándolo irreconocible.

Después le tocó a Robbie, quién no imaginaba su destino luego de una fabulosa noche de fiesta. Su estomago fue abierto con algo como una navaja -aparentemente las tijeras- y luego reemplazaron sus entrañas con el mismo títere que siempre portaba.

Finalmente estaba Victoria, la cual había sido decapitada, y sus brazos amputados. Fue encontrada sobre el sofá de la sala, mismo en el que pasó el rato con sus amigos innumerables veces.

Nunca, en el departamento de policía de la ciudad, se habían visto crímenes tan grotescos, todos formulados por una misma persona.

– No entiendo como puedes seguir protegiéndola luego de todo lo que hizo – Siseó con odio el agente de la ley, encarando a la pelirroja.

Catherine sólo se mostraba impasible, cansada ya de toda esta situación.

– No tengo que defender a nadie que no es culpable – Dijo la chica, sin ninguna emoción.

David sabía que no le iba a poder sacar más. Había arriesgado su trabajo para hacer esto. Con un suspiro de derrota, el oficial procedió a liberar a la chica de sus esposas, tirándolas al suelo de hormigón.

– Una pregunta más – Vega se puso a la altura de la pelirroja aún sentada en la silla y, al igual que ella hace un momento carente de emociones, el oficial preguntó: – ¿Tu insistencia es porque sabes que Jade no lo hizo, o porque sabes quién lo hizo? –.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa ante la pregunta. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, un golpe en la puerta del lugar hizo que salieran del trance.

– ¡David! – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta – Sé que estás ahí ¡Abre ahora! – Aquella voz no era otra que la de su compañero de trabajo, Garret.

Maldiciendo al inoportuno recién llegado, David tomó a Catherine y se acercó a la orilla del piso sin barandal, que daba directo al vacío.

El otro hombre entró a la habitación, y fue recibido con un disparo de advertencia por parte de Vega. Rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una columna.

– ¡Vete, Gary! – Exigió – ¡Esto no te incumbe! –.

– David, por favor. No vayas a cometer una locura – Suplicó su compañero – Piensa en Holly y en Trina. Te necesitan ahora -.

– No me vengas con eso – Bramó David - Sólo estás esperando a que esto acabe para ir a acostarte con MI esposa –.

Garret sólo suspiró derrotado, saliendo de su escondite, con las manos en alto.

– Mira, – Comenzó éste - siento mucho haberme metido entre ustedes dos. No debí hacerlo. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado – Trató de acercarse, pero Vega le apuntó con su arma reglamentaria – Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Pronto todo el lugar estará rodeado por el departamento. Intento hacer que esto no termine mal -.

– ¡PERO YA TODO ESTÁ MAL! – Exclamó iracundo Vega. Luego apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de la pelirroja – Pero ella... ella sabe algo –.

– Eso es lo que no has entendido – Garret suspiró frustrado – Ésta tarde hallamos a Cat Valentine –.

– ¿Que dices? – David no entendió eso último, por lo cual su compañero continuó.

– Esa que tienes en tus brazos no es Catherine Valentine. Hallaron su cuerpo hace unas horas cerca de su casa –.

Vega no podía entender lo que decía el otro hombre. Aquello simplemente no tenía sentido ¿Qué la chica que retenía a la fuerza en sus brazos no era Cat?

– Me hizo una pregunta ¿No? ¿Quién hizo todo esto? – La voz de la pelirroja interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre. Ella sólo sonrió, mirando a su agresor sobre su hombro, con un destello macabro en sus ojos – Ahora lo sabe – De un codazo, la impostora se empujó con Vega a la orilla, haciendo que ambos cayeran al vacío.

– ¡NO! – Gritó Garret, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El destino de su compañero estaba sellado en el momento en que David Vega había raptado a esta impostora.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

En el cementerio, Jade se encontraba visitando la tumba de su amada asesinada. En ella se mostraba su nombre, las dos fechas que marcaban el inicio y final de su joven vida, y la célebre frase que siempre la caracterizó.

"Hazlo brillar"

La inscripción en la lápida le recordaba lo radiante que siempre fue, a pesar de todas las vicisitudes.

Todo lo que quería Jade ahora era tenerla en sus brazos, y no dejarla ir. Hacer lo que le había propuesto aquella noche de pasión en casa de la morena. _Huir_.

La gótica cerró sus ojos, recordando los momentos que habían compartido ¿Y por que no? También los que compartieron con sus amigos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ellos hubieran aceptado su relación, quizás Beck hubiera comprendido si le explicaba todo, quizás...

El sonido de una rama quebrándose sacó a Jade de su ensoñación. Se giró, a la vez que sacaba un par de tijeras de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

– Jade – Al parecer la recién llegada no era otra más que Cat – Hasta que al fin te encuentro – Exclamó contenta, acercándose a la chica de cabello negro.

– ¡Detente ahí mismo! – Ordenó con furia la gótica, apuntándole con su arma blanca de manera amenazante – ¿Quién eres? –.

– ¿Jadey? – La pelirroja levantó sus manos ante el temor – ¿Que haces? Soy yo. Cat –.

– No – Negó Jade de manera fulminante – Cat está muerta...

* * *

 **Cat**

* * *

Aquella noche, poco antes de la madrugada, Jade fue a visitar a su amiga Cat, tratando de buscar consuelo. No quería ir con Tori todavía. Necesitaba una tercera opinión. Fue así como se sentaron en una banca a las afueras de la casa de la pelirroja, con Jade contándole todo; desde la relación a escondidas con la latina, hasta la idea de llevársela y huir de todos los problemas.

– _Jade,_ – Habló Cat después de un silencio ensordecedor – _tienes que calmarte. No eres tú misma_ \- Señaló - _Mírate, hablando de escapar con Tori. Escapar. ¿Desde cuando eres una cobarde?_ –.

– _Esto... Esto me supera, Cat. No sé que más hacer_ – Se quejó la chica gótica, levantándose de la banca – _Voy a ir con Tori_ – Informó.

– _Jade, por favor. Hablemos_ – Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de detener a su amiga – _No estás bien. Necesitas tomar un descanso_ – Para ese momento, Jade y Cat peleaban entre jaloneos.

– _¡Ya déjame ir!_ – Con la rabia contenida estallando al fin, Jade empujó a Cat contra su auto. La joven chocó su cabeza contra el parachoques al caer al suelo, y luego no se volvió a mover – _¿Cat?_ – Llamó la pelinegra al notar esto.

Se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo inerte y trató de hacer que reaccionara. Nada.

– _Vamos, Kitty ¡Reacciona!_ – El rostro de Jade cambió a angustia – _No, por favor ¡No!_ – Pero ya era tarde. Cat se había ido.

Jade era presa del pánico. Sabía que la iban a culpar de esto. Pero había sido un accidente solamente ¿No?. No había tiempo de pensar en algo más, así que, viéndose superada por el momento, decidió que tenía que esconder el cuerpo de su amiga. De nuevo quería huir.

La llevó hasta el parque cercano a la casa de Cat, ese mismo al que tanto le encantaba ir, y con la pala que guardaba en su coche, la enterró entre unos arbustos, fuera de la vista de curiosos.

– _¡Perdóname, Kitty Cat! ¡Perdóname!_ – Decía Jade entre llantos, mientras abandonaba el lugar y un sólo pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza. _Eres un monstruo_.

* * *

– Yo acabé con la vida de mi propia amiga – Confesó la gótica, con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! – Exigió saber, apuntando de nuevo su par de tijeras favoritas -ese mismo que la verdadera Cat le había regalado una navidad-.

Fue entonces que la mirada de la pelirroja se ensombreció, al mismo tiempo que parte de su rostro se desquebrajaba, como si fuera de cerámica.

* * *

La muerte de Cat había despertado algo dentro de Jade. Un ser lleno de maldad pura, dispuesto a cumplir los deseos más bajos que su procreadora no se atrevía a realizar.

Se había hecho pasar por Jadelyn para así asesinar a quien consideraba un estorbo en su relación con Tori -Beck-, a quien veía como la competencia por el amor de la misma chica -André-, a quién apenas soportaba y casualmente pasaba por el lugar -Robbie-. Y finalmente, al llegar ante la presencia de Victoria, esta impostora enloqueció al saber que la latina amaba era a "la otra", su verdadero _yo_.

– _¡Pero soy yo! –_ Exclamó de manera perturbadora.

– _¡No! ¡Aléjate! Conozco a mi Jade, y tú no lo eres_ –.

Ese deseo interno en Jade se había pasado a su doble, así que sino era de "ella", no sería de nadie más. Por eso la había asesinado al igual que los demás. Cabe mencionar que todo esto lo llevó a cabo de la forma más retorcida que la mente de Jade ocupara alguna vez.

Una vez cumplida su meta, se ocultó tomando la forma de su mejor amiga ante ojos del resto, esperando así encontrar de nuevo a su _otra mitad_.

* * *

– Soy tu amiga, Jadey – La misteriosa figura comenzó a avanzar de manera burlona ante la postura de su contraparte real – Soy quién te conoce mejor que nadie. Más que Beck, más que Cat, más que Tori. Sé tus secretos, tus miedos, todo sobre ti – Entonces la piel y las ropas de la chica colapsaron, como si fueran terrones de tierra, dejando en su lugar una peculiar presencia - Soy tú. Jadelyn.

Jade apretó el agarre de sus tijeras al ver a aquella _dopplegänger_ suya. Era como verse en un espejo, sólo que aquella tenía una esencia más oscura, por no hablar de un par de orbes perlados en lugar de ojos.

– Jadelyn... – ahora el rompecabezas comenzaba a encajar. Aquella era la manifestación del monstruo que decían que era, y ella alegaba ser para alejar a todos con miedo. La verdadera oscuridad de su ser: Jadelyn – ¡AAAAAAAH! – En un arrebato final, Jade se lanzó contra su doble, sin importarle el resultado del enfrentamiento.

* * *

 _Tratas de huir de todo lo que te aqueja, sin saber que tu peor enemigo eres tú, y siempre le llevaras contigo..._

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado el regalo, SC XD Y que hayas entendido (._.) Así como el resto de los lectores XP Haganme saber si no los enredé escribiendo un review**

 **Maverick, Fuera...**


End file.
